


Bread and Circuses

by JoAsakura



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ drabble request: KuroFai, silly phobias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread and Circuses

"PUUUU!"

There was the disconcerting rearrangement of space and time, and the travellers found themselves in another strange world. Still clad in their workaday clothing from Piffle, the four (and Mokona) ducked behind a building.

Because it had only taken a moment to realise how badly they stood out. Everywhere they looked, there were bright lights and brilliant pennants snapping in the balmy breeze. The sky was clear blue and the air was filled with the scent of popcorn and the sounds of laughter and wheezy calliope. Men and women strolled about in puffy striped garments, carrying little dogs in pointy hats.

"A circus world?" Sakura whispered, peering around Syaoran's shoulder.

"How exciting!" Fai clapped his hands together. "Kuro-papa, look, we can bring the children to...the... circ...US?" The words died out when Fai turned to see Kurogane with a strangely ashy hue to his tawny skin. "Kuro-chaaan?" Fai poked him and the Ninja glared at him. "Kuro-chan. What's the matter? You can tell Fai-momma."

Fai batted his eyes and was startled when it only got a strangled little sound in response, rather than Kurogane's usually incensed reaction. "Syaoran, Sakura.. why don't you two look around a little bit. Take mokona with you." He said pleasantly. "Maybe you'll find the feather!"

When they were alone he poked Kurogane again. "Ne, Kuro-pon. It's just you and me. What's wrong?"

Kurogane scowled mightily and Fai thought he saw a small tremble in the bigger man's frame. "As a child, Tomoyo-hime loved clowns. So for a time... the palace was full... of clowns. Everywhere. Clowns in the pantry with their squeaky noses. Mimes on the practice field, pretending to get out of invisible boxes. Clowns driving their tiny cars into the bath. One time.. I saw.. I saw...clowns.. having.." He swallowed hard and glared at nothing in particular.

"sex." Fai supplied helpfully, taking a step back when Kurogane's ashen shade turned greenish. "Oh dear."

"I can still smell the greasepaint."

"Oh, that's just Mokona! Mokona is happy clown!" Both Fai and Kurogane turned quickly to see the little white creature, adorned in brightly coloured clown-face.

To his credit, Kurogane didn't scream, but the strange sound he made would stay with Fai the rest of his long life.

Hopefully, they found the feather soon.


End file.
